


Wherever You Are

by Emma_Anacortes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I know that's overused I'm sorry, Language, Lots of bad language, May has a mean boyfriend, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is Peter's Dad, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Anacortes/pseuds/Emma_Anacortes
Summary: “Where are you.” Tony said it sharply, like a statement. Peter sighed.“I’m ok, I swear Tony. I’m not being kidnapped, I’m not in trouble. I just need some time to myself for a bit.”“Jesus Christ, kid. FRIDAY, send me Peter’s location.”With that, Peter quickly hung up the call.~Tony knew that life after the final battle had been difficult for Peter. He just didn't think it would be difficult enough to make the kid pick up and leave.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh. I'm finally writing again. And it's so fun. This story take place at various times after Endgame. Tony survived, and the rest of the Avengers are all over the place. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. This has been stewing in my head forever haha!

_-Now-_

“Hey Pete. It’s uh – it’s Tony. This is my fifth message I’ve left you, and really it’s no big deal. I’m not freaking out. I’m not. But if you could give me a quick call back that would be great. May said you didn’t come home last night. MJ said you guys had a bit of a fight. And Ned – well Ned said you looked off. And I know you’re eighteen now and you’re a college kid and all but – just call me back okay? Okay. If you’re – if something’s wrong I’ll come get you wherever you are. All right. I think I’m rambling – wait, one more thing –”

_BEEP._

“The fuck?” Tony breathed, pulling the phone away from the side of his face. Did this fucking phone seriously cut him off? Because his message was too long? Fucking stupid.

Tony immediately began dialing Peter again, heart pounding. His thumb hovered over the call button, mind spinning. Should he call the kid again? Was he being insane? Technically this _was_ typical college kid behavior. Being out all night, not answering the phone in the morning. Maybe the kid was sleeping off a hangover. That’s what _he_ had been doing at eighteen.

But Peter was nothing like eighteen year old Tony. Peter was Peter. And Peter didn’t stay out all night and not answer his phone.

Just as Tony was about to call the kid again, something flashed across his phone screen.

_Incoming call from Peter Parker_

He picked up in an instant.

“Peter,” he breathed into the phone. “Hey, kid,”

There was a strange rustling in the background of the call. Was it a rustling? Or was something sloshing? Tony’s heartbeat picked up. “Pete?”

“Hey Mr. Stark – oh shit –” A thud. “Sorry, dropped my phone. I got your message. I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“God,” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “I know you’re technically an adult now kid, but you’ve got to think of the elderly. My heart can’t take it. Do you need me to come get you? Don’t take the train again. I’ve told you I don’t like you taking trains –”

A pause.

“Peter?”

“Yeah, about that –” Peter replied, a shakiness to his voice. “So I’m – I’m fine. I swear I am. But I might not be,” He drew a breath. “I might not be coming home for a while.”

It was like a bucket of ice got thrown into Tony’s face. Ice, which turned hot with frustration. What was this kid doing? Trying to kill him? To literally turn his hair completely gray? He paced around the living room, and bit his tongue.

“Where are you.” Tony said it sharply, like a statement. Peter sighed.

“I’m ok, I swear Tony. I’m not being kidnapped, I’m not in trouble. I just need some time to myself for a bit.”

“Jesus Christ, kid. FRIDAY, send me Peter’s location.”

With that, Peter quickly hung up the call. Tony cursed. “FRIDAY?”

_“It appears Peter is somewhere east of the Bermuda islands, sir.”_

Tony froze for a split second, then called the kid’s cell again.

His cell, which went immediately to voicemail. Again. And again.

“FRIDAY,” Tony voiced, his breathing coming in shorter. “What’s Peter’s location again? I want exact coordinates.”

_“My apologies sir. It appears Peter’s phone is out of service.”_

Tony glared at this cellphone, and then at the ceiling. “Fuck you, FRIDAY.”

_“Thank you, sir.”_

*

_-24 hours earlier-_

Peter stared at his computer screen, transfixed. Not the good transfixed, but the kind where something was _so_ bad that you couldn’t look away. Like a bad car wreck, with the shards of metal and bits of glass strewn all over the road. Except in this case, the car wreck was actually Peter’s life.

His fucking pathetic life.

A big black ‘F’ on the computer screen bore into Peter’s brain. And the ‘F’ had friends! Four others accompanied it on his computer screen, along with an email kindly telling him that he had failed all of his classes this semester and was now on academic probation.

Peter took a deep breath and tried to swallow back tears. The failing grades weren’t exactly coming as a surprise. He’d been doing horribly all semester, missing assignments, and flunking exams. But he had calculated his grades last week, and it showed that if he could get A’s on all of his finals, he could at least get a C- in his classes. Which obviously hadn’t happened.

“Fuck it,” Peter muttered, slamming his laptop shut. Maybe if closed the computer and never opened it again, the bad grades would disappear. Then he wouldn’t have to tell May and her stupid boyfriend that he was a failure, and he wouldn’t have to tell Tony that he was a total idiot that couldn’t handle MIT. Tony had walked him through his applications, gotten him scholarships, and told him that he could do it. And here he was, in his dorm, completely letting his mentor down.

He whipped around at the sound of the doorknob turning. Ned slouched into their room, his backpack noticeably smaller than when he had left.

“Shit,” said Ned, throwing his backpack on the ground. “The line to return books is insane. You’ve better just take yours back tomorrow.” Ned looked up, and worry lines etched onto his forehead. “Peter? You ok?”

Crap. He plastered a normal look on his face. “Me? Yeah, I’m fine.” Peter shrugged. “I was planning on taking them back later anyways, since I’m going into New York tonight.”

Ned’s eyes were squinted, like the was trying to dissect Peter’s facial expressions. “Oh right, I forgot about that.” Ned squinted even harder. “You sure you’re okay? You look like you’ve swallowed a lemon.”

Peter made a face. “How would one even do that?”

“Well I don’t know, but I’m guessing it would be pretty uncomfortable. That’s kinda what you look like.”

Peter stood up from his computer chair, having no intentions of telling his friend about his horrendous grades. “Nah, I’m fine. Maybe just worried about tonight, ya know?”

“Oh – duh,” Ned smirked slightly. “Your _date._ ”

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed past Ned, who was doing some sort of little hopping dance now. “She doesn’t even know it’s a date – so it can’t be a date,” Peter picked up his duffel bag from under the bed and started shoving clothes inside. “Right?”

“She knows it’s a date. How could she not? You’re traveling four hours into the city, taking her to one of the best restaurants in town, told her to wear something nice. MJ isn’t an idiot. She knows something is up.”

Peter drew in a shaky breath. He still didn’t know what had come over him two weeks ago when he’d called MJ up and asked if he could take her out to dinner once their semesters ended. She’d answered normally enough, with a snide “sure”. But tonight was big for Peter, even if she didn’t know it. He was finally going to tell MJ how he felt about her, and it wasn’t going to be over a text or a phone call. It was going to be at a fancy restaurant in the city because MJ was fucking worth it.

But now, with his horrible grades and academic status, he was feeling even less confident than he had when the call had initially been made. Why would MJ want someone that couldn’t even pass their first semester of college?

Throwing clean socks into his bag, Peter answered, “I guess. I mean, I’m going to see May and Tony while I’m in town too so – I guess I’m not _too_ pathetic for her.”

“Nah, she knows you’re pathetic for her. You’ve basically been obsessed ever since – well, you know –”

A brief awkwardness settled between them at the _almost_ mention of the snap. No one talked about the snap, not even Ned and Peter. Bringing it up brought every single person pain, so instead it seemed like the world wanted to forget it entirely.

Or, maybe that was just Peter. Maybe other people _had_ been coping healthily in the last two years, and Peter just wasn’t one of them.

It didn’t help that the snap had basically turned his whole life upside down.

Some people, like Ned and MJ didn’t come home to their home situations turned upside down. But Peter had returned to a mentor who immediately almost died, and who also had a wife and child who didn’t exist _before_. Gone were the nights where Peter would climb up Stark Tower and scare the shit out of Tony, then crash on his couch. Now when Peter stayed with the Starks it was well over an hour away, and it wasn’t just Peter and Tony. There was always Morgan and Pepper. Which was fine. Peter _loved_ Morgan and Pepper. It was just – different.

And then there was May. When Peter had called her after he was back on earth, he had been informed that she had moved in with her boyfriend in Manhattan. May was, of course, overjoyed to see Peter – but there was a strangeness when he’d arrived at her boyfriend Shane’s house. Shane lived in a fancy penthouse in Manhattan, and it was clear that he wasn’t ever planning on a kid living there. All of his decor was white or light gray, and Peter was terrified to even sit on anything. Shane never said it to Peter’s face, but the coldness he was shown by the man made it clear – Peter had messed up his and May’s happy life together.

So – yeah. Peter wasn’t coping.

“Well,” Peter said, checking his watch. “I’d better get to the station, don’t wanna miss the train –”

“Sure,” said Ned, that squinting look back on his face. “You sure you’re okay man?”

Peter slung his bag over his shoulder, and glanced briefly at his closed laptop on the table that contained the information on his failure. He smiled halfway.

“Of course, dude. Never better.”

*

_-Three months after the battle-_

The rain fell through Peter’s collar and down his back, cold and sharp. He stood on the street corner, arms wrapped around his middle, and cell phone clutched. His knees and chin shook with cold.

He checked his phone, and looked back over his recent text messages, cringing at the neediness in his words which read –

**_Peter Parker (8:14 pm)_ **

_Hey, what are you doing?_

**_Tony Stark (8:17 pm)_ **

_Oh you know, just put the kid to bed and now I’m laying on the couch watching Netflix. I’m basically the most boring person ever now._

**_Tony Stark (8:18 pm)_ **

_What about you?_

**_Tony Stark (8:25 pm)_ **

_Peter? You ok?_

**_Peter Parker (8:26 pm)_ **

_Yeah I’m ok, but could you come get me? Or pick me up at the train station?_

**_Tony Stark (8:27 pm)_ **

_I can come get you, don’t take the fucking train there’s pervs on there. You sure you’re ok? Do I need to call someone closer?”_

**_Peter Parker (8:28 pm)_ **

_No, I’m fine. I just wanna stay the night if that ok? Sorry._

**_Tony Stark (8:28 pm)_ **

_Don’t be sorry. I’m omw._

It had only been an hour since that last text when Peter saw Mr. Stark’s familiar sleek, black car pull into the Manhattan neighborhood where May’s boyfriend lived. Peter blinked in surprise at the sight of it. Tony’s cabin was at least ninety minutes away – he must have driven over a hundred miles per hour the entire way.

The car pulled up in front of Peter, who stood shivering on the corner. It came to a sharp stop, and out leapt Tony Stark from the driver’s side.

“What the fuck, kid?” Tony nearly shouted, trying to be heard over the steadily worsening rain. “Are you trying to catch pneumonia? It’s forty degrees and raining out here!”

Peter just stared at him, willing himself not to cry. Tony stopped in his tracks at the sight of Peter’s face, his eyebrows creasing in concern.

“Hey,” Tony said, his voice softening, almost like he was talking to an injured kitten. “What’s going on, bud?” He reached out his good arm, the one that _hadn’t_ been burnt to a crisp, and placed a hand on Peter’s cheek.

“I’m all right,” Fuck – fuck. Stupid tears were coming. “I just – May is out on a girl’s weekend. And I just – I can’t stay there with just him. I just can’t.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony put an arm around Peter’s shoulders and steered him towards the car. “Come on, get inside. You’re gonna get the fucking plague, I swear –”

Peter sighed in relief when he slid into the warm, dry car. Tony hurried around the front after shutting Peter’s door, and slid in as well. When Peter glanced at Tony’s expression, he noticed an anger in his eyes.

“What?” Peter asked, suddenly nervous. “Are you mad at me? I’m sorry – I said I could take the train –”

Tony immediately began pulling at Peter’s soaked sweatshirt up and over his head. “Jesus Christ kid, I’m not mad at you. And I said don’t take the train. Fucking weirdos on there.”

“Pervs?” Peter asked, poking his head up once the sopping sweatshirt was off. “There’s no pervs on the train, Mr. Stark.”

“There are, kid. There’s pervs everywhere – be vigilant. You got dry clothes in your backpack? Hurry and change, your lips are practically purple.” Tony’s words became faster, which Peter now recognized as a sign of worry. “God, how long were you standing out there anyways?” He rubbed Peter’s freezing arm. “You’re _cold_.”

Peter shrugged. “Just since I texted you.”

Tony’s face became even angrier. “What the – why? Why didn’t you wait inside?”

Peter shrunk away and looked down at his clasped hands. His wet sneakers made a squelching sound against the rubber mat on the floor.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony ducked his head so he could see Peter’s face. “I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth.” He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’ve been acting – different since –” Tony stopped, squeezed his eyes shut, and sighed. “I don’t know, I mean – it wasn’t like this before, when it was just you and May. Is this guy,” Tony jerked his head towards the pristine mansion that was now Peter’s living arrangement. “Is he – nice to you? He’s not – hurting you or anything, right?”

Peter shook his head quickly, and some relief came across Tony’s face. “No, no – it’s not like that. He just – May’s out of town. And when it’s just me and him –” Peter squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears fall. “It’s like I don’t exist. And when I do exist, I’m doing something wrong. I don’t even know him – he’s just some random man that I have to live with now? I just feel like –” He swiped at his tears, feeling stupid. “I feel like I don’t have a home anymore. Even when May is home – _he_ is too. And it’s not home. It’s too big, too fancy, too –”

“Different?” Tony finished for him in a quiet voice. Peter nodded, hiccuping.

“Everything’s different.” Peter whispered.

Tony nodded at that. “I know, bud. I know it is. But I’m here.” He gave Peter a small smile. “And May is too. I know her life is changed now, but her feelings for you haven’t.”

Peter shrugged. “Maybe.”

There was a pause. Tony looked at him earnestly.

“If – it isn’t working out. You living here, I mean. You can – always come live with me. At least sometimes.”

Peter’s head shot up, his chest tightening.

“Really?”

Tony smirked. “Hell yeah, kid. I’m outnumbered by women right now at my place. Even our cat is a girl.” He squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “But – let’s just sleep on it, okay? You need to get into a warm bed.”

Tony turned the keys to the car, letting the heat blast harder, while Peter minutely voiced a quiet, “Okay,”

“Okay. And don’t do that to me again. Christ. Standing there on the curb like a fucking runaway. Don’t ever run away, you hear? There’s pervs out there.”

“So I hear,” Peter chuckled, pulling a dry shirt out of his backpack. “Nah I won’t run away. I promise.” His eyes glinted towards Tony. “I’ll just take the train to your place instead next time.”

Tony shook his head. “God, kid. Quit giving me aneurysms.”

*

_-Now-_

“Tony?” Came Pepper’s calm voice, her head poking into the doorway of the living room. “Any luck? Did he call you?”

His hands shook as he sunk onto the couch and set his phone onto the coffee table. “I – yeah he just called.”

Pepper stepped in the room fully, kneeling in front of Tony, her beautiful face concerned. “Well?” Her eyebrows raised. “Is he okay?”

Tony opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. He felt a lump growing in his throat. “I don’t – I don’t think so –” He let out a shuddering breath and looked his wife in the face. “Pep – it sounds crazy – but I think he ran away.”


End file.
